I'll be with my Bunny for Christmas
I'll be with my Bunny for Christmas is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise It is the night before Christmas Eve, and Nick and Judy settle in at their apartment for some yultide romance. Story December 23rd had come to Zootopia, and night had fallen. After a long day at work, both Nick and Judy were eager to bask in the joy that their romance brought them. Nick and Judy's apartment was dark, the only illumination being the colored lights of the Christmas tree and some garland that they had worked to hang around their living room. Judy looked gorgeous beyond words in a knee-length red nightgown, while Nick wore a red Christmas t-shirt and his green soft shorts. On TV, they watched a popular Christmas TV movie starring Sasha Lionheart and her husband and frequent co-star Chris Purrat. They had just finished a delicious after-dinner dessert of peppermint ice cream with marshmallow cream on top. After Nick returned from taking the bowls to the sink, Judy's focus was entirely on her husband. "So, handsome, are you having a great Christmas?" she asked flirtatiously, holding him close. Nick nodded. "Oh yes. I am with my beautiful bunny for Christmas, so I am more than happy," he said. With that, Nick leaned in, and he and Judy firmly pressed their lips together and began to kiss deeply and passionately. A bit later, they both came up for air. Nick smiled. "So, what are you looking most forward to this Christmas, sugarplum?" he asked. That was a new nickname, one he was using for Christmas, Judy thought. Putting that aside, she got an idea. "How about a little Christmas dance?" she suggested. Nick gave her a curious look. "A dance?" he asked. Judy got up and went to their I-Pawd stereo, which rested on a desk against the back wall. Turning it on, Gazelle's hit Christmas song, Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, played. Nick immediately stood up as Judy struck a Gazelle-esque dance pose. "Dance with me," she said. Nick smiled. "With pleasure," he said. Nick embraced Judy and began to dance with her. They were very happy on this night before Christmas. "Now that's the Christmas spirit!" Judy exclaimed Nick danced on. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" he answered. After the song ended, they opted to dance to several more popular Christmas songs. Afterward, they were exhausted and fell back on the couch in each other's arms. Nick smiled. "Little did I know that, when I saw you for the first time, that I would have you as my wife by year's end," he said proudly. Judy smiled. "And little did I know that the sly fox who helped me solve the case would be my husband by year's end," she replied. Nick looked around a moment. "Just you wait until you see the present I got you," he said. Judy was interested. "What is it?" she asked. Nick shook his head. "Uh-uh, not until tomorrow," he said. He nodded. "Merry Christmas, sugarplum," he said. Judy gave him a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas, handsome," she said. They then settled in for more Christmas movie watching. Category:Christmas stories Category:Romance Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto Category:Oneshots Category:Stories Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Short stories